Once Upon a Time Wiki:Chat/Logs/6 February 2020
23:01-53 actually 23:01-56 14 scenes 23:01-58 anyway 23:02-03 My point never was to have 4 people write one ep 23:02-08 I have to get ready for the movie 23:02-10 so 23:02-11 brb 23:02-13 Fine 23:02-14 don't leave 23:02-16 I won't 23:02-20 I have to go 23:02-35 do you have anything else to say, then? 23:02-48 No 23:03-04 Just that in the end 23:03-19 Everyone gets to know the twists of my season 23:03-58 yeah? 23:04-11 And thats kinda annoying 23:04-38 I dont wanna sound mean 23:05-39 At some point I get why Schroeswald couldnt have written his ep in one week 23:05-47 That was my bad 23:06-41 yeah 23:06-46 my point is, TB 23:06-58 But i revealed one of my fav twists to Nick to see if he'd write that ep and he said no 23:07-43 And we already had everything ready for ur ep 23:07-51 even though it'd be dope for us to write our own episodes, the 4 way episode would make it way easier for us because of the season 23:07-54 like 23:07-58 because of our own seasons 23:08-33 Its just half an ep 23:08-43 Nick has like 10 episodes written 23:08-55 his episodes are small 23:08-55 And i gave u a lot of time 23:09-33 yes you did 23:09-52 but as you might know, i have a really busy life 23:10-01 and my parents want to travel with me 23:10-20 even though I won't go on every trip they are going 23:10-33 just like i didn't travel with them last weekend 23:10-44 I'll still travel with them 23:11-08 shower 23:11-10 be back soon 23:11-12 Fine, lets do that mess then 23:11-17 Bye 23:11-25 uh 23:11-31 It's your episode 23:11-37 we don't have to do it 23:11-38 Dont wanna blame u for that 23:11-41 if you don't 23:11-43 want us to 23:11-45 I mean 23:12-03 It was a suggestion that would make things easier and would be really cool imo 23:12-07 But again 23:12-14 it's your decision 23:13-08 But come on, u have over a month, if u wrote one scene per day starting March 1st u could easily have ot ready 23:14-04 I'll be on vacation prolly 23:14-33 Until March 1st? 23:14-43 Until March 23 23:14-52 What 23:14-56 I'm not on vacation right now 23:14-59 Starting when? 23:15-00 I'll be soon 23:15-07 Starting next friday 23:15-08 kinda 23:15-12 I mean 23:15-15 Wait 23:15-19 after this friday 23:15-23 I mean when ur travelling 23:15-31 I'll only have classes on the next friday 23:15-33 IDK yet 23:15-51 Feb. 15 is almost certain 23:15-59 Late February is a sure thing 23:16-03 Because of Carnaval 23:16-10 (a national holiday thing-y) 23:16-49 K 23:16-50 Gtg 23:16-54 Bye 23:16-56 bye 23:17-24 ~ Truest Believer has left the chat ~ 23:35-48 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 00:47-34 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 00:50-36 ~ Ouatnerdz has joined the chat ~ 00:50-43 hello 00:51-00 hello 00:54-12 whats up 00:54-19 not much 00:54-35 very interesting indeed 00:56-18 ~ Bot 0f Negativity has joined the chat ~ 00:56-22 Hello 00:56-36 Hi 00:56-46 welcome to chat 00:56-52 :) 00:57-11 how are you all 00:57-26 bored 00:57-53 lov3ly 00:59-40 wow i now understand why you are so bored 00:59-45 :/ 01:05-23 ~ Ouatnerdz has left the chat ~ 01:15-41 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 01:15-44 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 01:16-28 ~ Bot 0f Negativity has left the chat ~ 01:22-40 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 01:23-07 Bot of Negativity lmao 01:24-12 ~ Truest Believer has left the chat ~ 01:24-17 no clue who they were 01:32-35 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 01:32-51 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 01:50-02 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 01:50-17 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 02:04-27 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 02:11-39 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 02:11-47 Need help 02:12-36 Asian actor between 18 and 25 02:14-03 I cant find any 02:15-01 manny jacinto 02:15-13 ~ Truest Believer has left the chat ~ 02:21-19 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 02:21-24 Found it yass 02:21-36 thats good 02:21-39 Brandon Soo Hoo 02:21-50 I checked Manny and he's 32 02:22-00 he feels younger 02:22-03 Yep 02:23-02 The actress of the character who dates the asian guy is 18 02:23-04 So 02:23-06 :p 02:23-11 so I have a question, you do realize that the main antagonist of S8 is Wilhelm, right? Like, I thought I was telegraphing that pretty clearly 02:23-32 Yeah 02:23-48 But the Dark Fairy seemed pretty big 02:24-24 also, I thought I made it explicit in 801 that Rumpel was working for Wilhelm, what with the whole them plotting together and Wilhelm telling Rumpel what to do 02:24-27 And iirc u said Wilhelm dies later, so I was wondering if u were setting anyone up 02:24-41 Wilhelm appeared in 801? 02:24-48 yup 02:24-58 I didnt remember that, sorry 02:25-46 k 02:26-20 Anyway Rumpel is the big bad of ur OUATVerse right? 02:27-11 the main antagonist spot is shared between Rumpel and Queen Snow 02:27-24 The DOs 02:27-47 The Black Queen is the DO 02:27-56 Queen Snow is different 02:28-09 Sorry, i misread it 02:28-45 I've been out since 9 AM 02:28-54 I'm so tired 02:29-51 Last episode left me with a lot of questions 02:29-53 I have a lock-in coming in a couple days so I'll be really tired when thats over 02:30-05 like what? 02:30-08 Whats that? Lol 02:30-29 Shouldnt I save them for s8s? 02:30-34 we stay up all night in a church having fun 02:30-43 Ohhh 02:30-53 you can ask them, I'm probably not answering them yet 02:31-01 K 02:31-08 What really is the Dark Fairy 02:31-21 And Yzma 02:31-31 And all the secrets of the new Coven 02:31-58 Will all those villains ally at some point? 02:32-21 Is Moana beyond redemption? She doesnt seem like it 02:32-39 The six fairies' upcoming role 02:33-45 Who Is this new savior? I think Ivy right? 02:34-29 Will they wake Ana? 02:34-48 How does Wilhelm die? 02:34-58 Basically everything about Jacob 02:35-10 And thats all I think 02:35-19 I'll answer that Savior one, the Savior being discussed there was Rumple, not a new one 02:35-36 :o 02:36-20 I'm really liking ur season 02:36-21 not a shocker at all, the Wand of the Savior or whatever was in S6 02:36-26 thanks 02:36-40 Ik 02:39-21 I'm really excited to show u Ariel's arc 02:39-43 She's like the Ant-Man of my season 02:40-19 Doesnt face world-ending threats but personal-level ones 02:40-31 Including rapists 02:41-27 They're really powerful but dont use their powers 100% 02:41-55 And thats all i think 02:41-59 I have a question, how did I do in setting up the Blue Ivy kiss? Cause I was really worried about that 02:42-17 Only 2 things in common actually 02:42-29 It was fine 02:42-46 I dont always mind quick kissed 02:43-10 And that doesnt mean they are a couple yet 02:43-29 Only romantic interest 02:44-02 I'd love to see more of Blue being annoying 02:44-09 tbh this is pure sexual interest 02:44-18 But at the same Time lovable 02:44-20 well good, she does a lot of that 02:44-33 Lovable for Ivy i mean 02:45-01 more f*ckable than anything 02:45-05 Lol 02:45-15 The only Thing thats weird 02:45-23 Is that Ivy is like 25 02:45-28 And Blue is 900 02:45-48 But hey, its ouat after all 02:46-10 if we let chronological age get in the way of a good relationship we wouldn't have any of Emma's ships or RumBelle 02:46-23 Yep 02:46-28 Ik 02:46-36 I dont mind them tho 02:47-11 Just saying its weird 02:47-58 Weird is not the wors 02:48-09 Unlikely, maybe? Idk 02:49-25 Anyway im doing it too 02:49-43 I wasnt trying to say it was a bad idea 02:49-52 Look at Drac and Lottie 02:49-57 Ariel and Howl 02:50-30 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 02:50-39 How was BoP 02:50-40 hi 02:50-49 BOP is great 02:50-57 Great 02:51-01 thats good 02:51-03 It is really Fun 02:51-17 Jurnee Smolett Bell is amazing as Dinah Lance 02:51-22 She needs a solo movie 02:51-52 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 02:52-16 Fuck 02:52-28 A classmate just texted me 02:52-36 Saying he wants my ps2 02:52-47 In exchange for his Wii 02:53-18 Sorry to interrupt 02:53-18 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 02:53-20 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 02:53-28 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 02:53-31 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 02:53-52 That was all I had to say 02:53-57 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 02:54-06 have you read my latest episode Matheus? 02:54-27 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 02:55-34 ~ Truest Believer has left the chat ~ 02:55-50 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 02:56-03 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 02:56-04 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 02:56-12 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 02:56-12 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 02:56-16 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 02:56-22 Not yet 02:56-30 Mobile's not working well 02:56-31 Brb 02:56-35 k 02:56-53 o.o 02:57-02 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 02:57-16 The Bot woke up 02:57-33 Matheus must be some kind of charger 02:58-30 o.O 02:58-43 I hit my head with a big branch today 02:58-53 After slipping my ass 02:59-05 poor TB's ash 02:59-07 The other day 02:59-25 Thanks S, he appreciates ur support 03:00-09 I was looking away as I walked and I didnt realize that branch pointing at me 03:00-23 So i hit my head 03:00-31 At least it wasnt an eye 03:02-22 Gtg 03:02-24 wut 03:02-27 Might be back later 03:02-42 Agree with the Bot here 03:02-43 I'm seeing blurry 03:02-46 bye 03:02-57 Bye 03:03-00 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 03:03-06 wb 03:03-09 See u tomorrow 03:03-14 Back 03:03-18 *shakes their hand* 03:03-25 o.o 03:03-30 Bye T 03:03-37 *TB 03:03-49 ~ Truest Believer has left the chat ~ 03:06-23 Official confirmation that Behrad has drugs from Legends 03:07-07 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 03:10-56 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 03:10-56 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 03:10-56 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 03:10-57 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 03:10-57 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 03:10-57 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 03:10-57 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 03:10-57 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 03:10-59 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 03:11-05 Really? 03:11-06 Lol 03:11-29 Nate was going crazy about Zari and he asked if he got in his stash again 03:12-33 Lol 03:12-38 o.x 03:13-06 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 03:13-12 I mean everyone knew he was high for all the first ep but its nice to have confirmation 03:16-24 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 03:16-34 Yeah 03:17-10 rewatching the episode cause I had to watch most of it without audio 03:17-19 Why? 03:17-41 Also, what are your thoughts on the Regina/wiki navigation thing? 03:17-56 can't find my headphones and watched it during school 03:18-02 I don't really know 03:18-22 Why? 03:18-59 I just don't have a strong opinion on it 03:20-28 I'm cool with Zari 2.0 but I'm gonna need Z back again soon 03:20-57 Did you update your main cast predictions? 03:21-17 not yet 03:21-36 I'm still not sure who I think the S&L cast will be 03:21-54 It actually leaked 03:21-57 Martha Kent 03:22-01 Lana Lang 03:22-37 https://www.primetimer.com/pilots/blog/the-cws-superman-lois-character-breakdown 03:22-39 Sam Lane 03:23-03 no way all 7 (I think) of those are mains 03:23-40 Yeah I'm sure Lana's kids are recurring 03:25-20 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 03:25-22 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 03:25-46 looking like Diggle isn't a main though :( 03:27-00 John Constantine's American accent is scaring me 03:27-23 John has an American accent!?!? 03:27-41 he fakes one in this episode 03:29-31 Gtg 03:29-37 Cya 03:29-40 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 03:29-42 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 03:29-43 bye 03:29-47 Watch BOP 03:29-49 Bye 03:29-57 Bye Utter 03:30-04 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 03:44-14 do what now 03:44-27 ? 04:03-26 say what? 04:03-48 I feel like I'm missing something 04:04-42 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 04:05-01 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 04:14-01 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 04:14-08 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 04:14-54 gtg 04:14-56 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 04:16-02 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has joined the chat ~ 04:46-38 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has left the chat ~ 04:47-13 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has joined the chat ~ 04:50-23 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has left the chat ~ 13:01-56 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 13:29-24 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 13:29-52 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 13:30-22 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 13:30-50 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 13:31-20 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 13:32-40 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 13:53-53 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 13:54-13 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 14:04-30 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 14:04-51 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 14:05-21 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 14:06-30 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 14:06-59 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 14:08-24 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 14:08-54 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 14:09-34 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 14:52-30 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 14:53-32 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 15:33-05 ~ Bot of Solitude has joined the chat ~ 15:46-25 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 15:46-45 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 15:49-14 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 15:50-02 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 15:50-56 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 15:52-03 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 15:52-33 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 15:52-57 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 15:53-27 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 16:59-33 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 17:29-10 i dreamt about food 17:29-31 thats good I guess? 17:36-53 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 17:37-26 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 17:43-35 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 17:44-21 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 17:44-51 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 17:45-52 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 17:46-22 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 17:46-54 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 17:47-24 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 17:49-54 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 17:50-24 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 17:53-11 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 17:59-24 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 17:59-38 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 19:16-30 ~ Bot of Solitude has joined the chat ~ 19:55-31 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 19:55-36 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 19:56-06 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 19:57-35 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 19:58-05 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 20:00-29 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 20:00-59 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 20:03-34 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 20:09-17 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 20:09-51 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 20:10-21 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 20:11-01 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 20:11-30 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 20:12-48 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 20:13-18 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 20:15-13 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 20:15-43 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 20:19-47 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 21:13-58 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 21:14-18 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 21:16-24 when you really want to do some writing but instead do actually everything else but that 21:18-04 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 21:18-13 hey 21:18-32 hi 21:19-03 in other, completely unrelated news I'm almost done with 201 21:19-08 of Arrow 21:19-17 cool 21:19-49 so, thinking I'll probably be done by the end of March 21:20-27 I'll write the trailer right now 21:20-47 for your 801? 21:20-56 for 8A 21:20-57 Ike 21:21-01 *like 21:21-09 S8's first trailer 21:21-19 There will be an 801 promo later 21:22-10 k 21:23-04 is it wrong that while I plan on watching Katy Keene tomorrow I also plan on postponing it until your in chat so I can snark about how bad it is? 21:23-44 lol 21:23-51 I'll watch it tomorrow too, prolly 21:24-00 its going to be awful 21:24-43 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 21:25-23 that script was one of the worst things I ever read 21:25-26 Sara! 21:26-35 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 21:26-56 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 21:30-22 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 21:30-33 Sara! 21:30-45 that was when she showed up in the ep 21:34-25 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 21:34-29 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 21:34-59 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 21:35-38 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 21:39-46 ... 21:40-09 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 21:40-12 ? 21:40-30 testing my connection 21:40-32 lol 21:40-35 k 21:41-29 https://manifest.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:1135 21:41-38 We have an affiliation request 21:42-45 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 21:43-14 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 21:43-14 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 21:43-44 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 21:43-52 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 21:44-00 not sure if I should say yes 21:44-16 why? 21:45-01 idk 21:47-33 ill say yes 21:47-41 k 21:53-35 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 21:53-55 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 21:54-35 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 21:54-49 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 21:55-19 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 21:56-57 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 21:56-57 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 21:56-57 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 21:56-57 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 21:57-27 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 21:57-53 I'm glad I said no to joining that wiki, cause I really don't like how its going about its policies and formatting 21:57-58 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 21:58-23 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 21:58-53 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 21:59-02 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 21:59-03 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 21:59-18 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 21:59-18 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 21:59-32 why does Sebastian Blood look like Adrian Chase? 21:59-48 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 22:00-03 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 22:00-03 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 22:00-10 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 22:00-22 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 22:00-22 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 22:00-36 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 22:00-59 lol he actually does 22:01-16 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 22:01-39 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has joined the chat ~ 22:01-44 Hi 22:01-46 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 22:02-26 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 22:03-07 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 22:03-17 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 22:04-19 hi 22:05-38 how are you guy's 22:05-41 good 22:05-59 good 22:06-08 how's school 22:06-10 ? 22:08-33 I'm fine 22:08-40 good 22:08-43 Gtg, be back later. My friend's here 22:08-52 k 22:09-30 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 22:09-36 k 22:14-23 how are you 22:14-28 good 22:14-48 that's good 22:38-02 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has left the chat ~ 22:56-58 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 22:58-00 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 22:58-52 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 23:00-33 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 23:01-03 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~